


Glimpse 2: Something to Talk About

by CupcakeGirlA



Series: Decisions, Decisions Series [3]
Category: Olympics RPF, Real Person Fiction, Speed Skating RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-06
Updated: 2012-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-29 01:02:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/314118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupcakeGirlA/pseuds/CupcakeGirlA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone heads to the 2026 Annecy Olympic Games. Chaos ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glimpse 2: Something to Talk About

It’s in December that Malixi _finally_ asks for the one thing both Apolo and JR have wanted to buy him since he was born, but have refrained from getting him: skates. Both had agreed before their child had been born, before they even knew if they would be having a boy or a girl, that pushing skating (inline or ice) was not something they wanted to do. Their child, boy or girl, would obviously be exposed to it often enough to develop their own desire for it (or not). So they had come up with a plan. They would take their child with them when they skated inline, and they would eventually end up at a speed skating (on ice) event at some point, if their child showed an interest they would encourage that interest without insisting on it or being disappointed if nothing came of it.

 

So for Malixi’s whole life he’d been taken to Pattison’s West, the inline skating center where both Apolo and JR got started, on an average of about 2-3 times a month. Usually they made a family night of it, with Apolo and JR both taking their skates. One would sit in the refreshment area with Malixi, eating greasy pizza and yummy milkshakes, while the other skated in loops, feeling the speed under their feet and the wind in their hair. They’ve made a point of going once a week (if schedule allowed, and Apolo was in town) since returning to Berkeley post-Sochi. Just as Dr. Heiden had promised, JR did skate again, he was even pretty good, but cornering was tough at higher speeds, and made his leg ache. Apolo, however, was still incredibly fast on either ice or inline and their old coach at Pattison’s West, Mike, had tried valiantly for an entire year to try and get him to skate competitively for his age division, to no avail. Apolo thought it might be cheating. Ever since Malixi had turned 3 and could walk without tripping over himself, at least the majority of the time, that same coach had been eyeing him speculatively. Apolo had had to have a little talk with him about being patient. It had taken a year and a half, and at four Malixi was finally showing an interest.

 

Apolo had been holding him in his lap, nibbling on a piece of pizza, one of the few junk foods he couldn’t completely condemn, while holding Malix’s open-topped glass of water for him to drink, when Malix had first mentioned it.

 

“PoPo?” he asked, finishing his drink and lightly pushing the glass away. Apolo set the cup down, pulling his eyes away from JR, who was skating in circles, trailed by a giggling mass of preteen girls.

 

“Yes?” Apolo prompted, wiping his own mouth with a napkin.

 

“What’s she doing?” Malix asked pointing to a girl of about 5 who was being helped onto the floor of therink by her father and one of the younger division coaches. Judging by the fear on her face and the wobbliness of her knees it was her first time in skates.

 

“She’s skating, buddy,” Apolo answered, smoothing back the dark hair hanging in Malix’s eyes.

 

“But only big-people can skate!” Malix said in confusion. Apolo smiled.

 

“You just think that cause we always come during the week. If we came on a weekend you’d see lots of little kids skating. Anyone can do it,” he laughed, hiking Malix higher up his lap. Malix’s eyes were transfixed on the little girl, being pulled along carefully around the rink.

 

“Me?! Could I do that PoPo?” Malix asked, swinging around in Apolo’s lap. Apolo’s answering smile made Malix bounce on his father’s knee, feet swinging precariously close to Apolo’s crotch. Apolo stilled his legs.

 

“Let’s go talk to Daddy,” he said, finishing one last bite of pizza, and picking up Malix, skating to the edge of the rink. “JR!” he called. JR waved, and completing the loop, came to a stop in front of them just the tiniest bit out of breath. He smiled at Malix.

 

“Hey, buddy!” he said in greeting, before grinning at Apolo, face flushed with exhilaration. Apolo grinned at him.

 

“Daddy!” Malix said bouncing in Apolo’s arms. “Daddy! PoPo says skating’s not just for big-people. That I’m big enough to skate now! Can I, Daddy! I want to skate with you and PoPo!” Malix pleaded. JR’s face lit up even brighter.

 

“You want to learn?” he asked. Malix nodded frantically. “This was your idea?” he asked. Malix rolled his little brown eyes.

 

“I asked! I want too! Please?!” he pleaded. JR laughed, leaning forward to press a kiss to Malix’s forehead.

 

“Well I don’t see why not,” he laughed. Malixi’s eyes went really big.

 

“Really? Right now!? Can I learn right now!?” he asked, straining in Apolo’s arms. JR laughed again, stepping around the wall, to stand next to Apolo, letting Malix lean against his side.

 

“I think you might have to wait a little bit longer, Malix,” JR said reluctantly. “It’s getting late and you have school in the morning. Why don’t we go out this weekend? We’ll get you your skates and pads and a helmet all of your own, and see about signing you up for some lessons?” he prompted. Malix looked a little disappointed, but brightened at the idea of having his own skates.

 

“On Saturday? You promise?” he asked. Apolo laughed and nodded.

 

“Of course, all three of us will go, and maybe Grandpa Yuki, and Grandma Sue, and Grandpa Bob, can come see your first lesson!” he offered. Malix bounced in his arms, getting excited about it all. JR grinned at Apolo.

 

“You want to go talk to Mike? I’ll take Malix here to clean up the table and get ready to go,” Apolo nodded and kissed JR’s cheek, before skating off toward the offices in the back of the rink. JR ignored the titter of giggles behind him, and carried Malix over to their table. He set him down, nudging him to finish his dinner while pulling off his own helmet, and pads. He stuffed them in his gym bag, and started to unlace his skates. Malix and he both started to laugh, when a loud WHOOP of joy came from the back of the rink, followed by Apolo’s loud distinctive laughter.

 

 

It was four days later that JR and Apolo took Malix to buy his first pair of skates and the rest of his equipment. Safety was very important, but they let him pick out which items he wanted. Neither was surprised when he ended up picking everything in various shades of red.  A gym bag, a set of pads, gloves, helmet, and of course inline skates. They spent entirely too much money, but neither cared. It was the following Tuesday that they ended up taking him for his first lesson. Yuki, Sue, and Bob did in fact show up, cameras at the ready to watch him skate. Apolo tied his skates for him, being careful to not tie them as tight as he himself preferred, while JR helped him put on his knee and elbow pads. Finally Apolo strapped him into his helmet, and the two of them held his hands as he slowly stood up. He moved his feet back and forth, liking the way the wheels rolled under him, and promptly lost his balance, saved from crashing to the floor by his father’s hands on his. He swung there giggling for a moment before pulling himself back up. Mike stood nearby watching.

 

“Ok, first lesson: standing on skates with wheels!” he said cheerfully. For the next hour the three of them taught Malixi the basics: How to stand, go forward, stop, and brace himself when he fell so he wouldn’t hurt himself. By the end of the hour, Malixi was doing pretty well. He’d fallen a couple of times, but was doing better than anticipated. He felt comfortable in his skates, and was able to go several feet without immediately falling, though he insisted that both his parents stay close by. By the time they got him home that night, he was fast asleep in the backseat.

 

Malixi’s lessons continued through December and January. In February however, things had to be put on hold. The entire family was going to France for two weeks. JR counted himself lucky that every four years he got to take an extended vacation to faraway lands and spend 2 weeks watching his favorite sport up close and personal. That he got to go with his husband, and best friends (usually) in tow, only made it better. This year Yuki had decided to stay home, saying he was too old to go all the way to France for 2 weeks in the dead of winter. Simon wasn’t coming either, his wife Ashley was 8 months pregnant and unable to fly. Simon, understandably, didn’t want to fly all the way to France just for fun, and miss the birth of his first kid. But the rest of the 2010 team would be there.

 

Travis and Aly lived in France now, where they were helping to get a French Short Track Program going. They lived suspiciously close to the 2026 host city of Annecy and had volunteered to put up the Ohno’s and the Malone’s in their 2 guest rooms. JR and Apolo were both excited about seeing Jordan’s twins again. It’d been about 6 months, and the two were now nearly a year old, and were apparently starting to walk already. Jordan and his wife, Andrea now lived in Salt Lake City, where Jordan was one of the US Team’s short track coaches. He’d also started a fully functional business selling his homemade carbon fiber equipment. His hand-made glove tips, helmets, shin guards, and skate blade covers were all the rage in the sport. Everyone wanted them, and Jordan in the interest of fairness, made them for anyone and everyone willing to pay, even the rival teams. Between the business, coaching, Andrea, and the babies, Jordan was kind of looking forward to spending a month in France. Who’d have thought that the Olympics would come to mean vacation for any of them?

 

Apolo was going to do commentating again this year, and JR had even been asked to offer his two cents on the women’s races. So when they stepped off the plane it was with press credentials around their necks, and into a flurry of camera flashes. JR pulled the sunglasses off of the top of his head and stuck them on Malixi’s face to try and stop him from being blinded. The little boy promptly tried to bury his face in JR’s shoulder. Apolo stepped closer, taking JR’s bag off his other shoulder, and grabbing JR’s hand to pull him through the chaos. It still amazed JR that the two of them could cause so much of a stir just arriving at the Olympics. This was Apolo’s second time doing the short track commentating for NBC, though JR had always come with him, for varying lengths of time. The first Olympics after Malixi had been born JR had only come for a week of the games, not wanting to travel with their 8 month old baby to Germany but not also wanting to be gone from him for longer than 7 days total. Bob and Sue had babysat for the second half of the games, while JR went to support Apolo (on his first time doing commentary) and Pete competing in his third and final Olympics (he’d won a second bronze, and a second silver, which when combined with his 2 previous gold medals, tied him with JR for his total medal count of 6). 

 

They got a rental car and followed the GPS to Travis and Aly’s house, where Jordan and Andrea had already arrived and settled in. Walking into the house and hearing Jordan’s belly laugh, Travis’s wise cracks, and the crying of little Taylor and Keegan, well… altogether it felt a bit like coming home. It was getting harder and harder to get the gang all together again, as jobs, and kids, and pregnancies made it more difficult to travel or to take time off. Jordan had scooped up Malixi as soon as he came through the door, demanding to be shown Malix’s new skating bruises. Malixi had immediately stripped off his winter coat and long sleeved t-shirt to show the bruises he was developing on his arms. Jordan had made the appropriate awed sounds, before asking to be shown Malixi’s super-epically-awesome-RED-they’re-RED-Uncle-Jordan!-Skates. Apolo and JR had by then done the rounds of the room, greeting Travis and Aly, Andrea and the twins, who were adorable and a perfect mixture of Andrea’s fiery red hair and Jordan’s big blue eyes.

 

At Malix’s urging Apolo helped him dig through one of their suitcases to find his red gym bag, and watched amused as Malix plopped down in Jordan’s lap to go through the bag, showing him each piece of equipment, waiting for the appropriate impressed response to each item, before moving on.

 

“These are awesome!” Jordan said, examining a small red skate in detail. Malixi beamed up at him as he twisted it this way and that way, looking at it from all sides. “But you know what they need?” Jordan asked thoughtfully. Malixi’s eyes got real big.

 

“No! What?” he asked sitting up straighter. Jordan reached into his pocket and pulled out a little roll of USA decals.

 

“A little flair!” Jordan said, showing the little flags to Malix. “What do you think?” he asked. Malix nodded.

 

“Yes, please!” he said clapping his hands in excitement. JR laughed, turning to pick up one of the twins.

 

“No Texas flags, Jordan!” he warned. Jordan laughed, helping Malix pick out a flag, and a corresponding free spot on the small skates.

 

“Here, ok?” he asked. Malixi directed him a little bit more to the right before nodding for him to stick on the sticker. JR shook his head and turned to look at the little girl in his arms.

 

“Hello little Taylor Kaitlyn Malone,” he cooed. Travis laughed.

 

“Apolo you might want to watch yourself or JR here will be clamoring for another one!” Apolo’s stricken look at the thought had them all breaking into helpless laughter.

 

JR flopped down on the couch, sitting Taylor in his lap. Apolo was soon sitting beside him with Keegan Tyler on his own knee. Andrea came to sit beside them, reaching out to rub a hand down the back of her daughters head.

 

“How are you doing, JR?” she asked, smiling at him. JR grinned back at her.

 

“Is this Andrea my good friend’s wife asking, or Andrea, my old sports psychologist asking?” he inquired.

 

“Purely as your friend. I have a very strict line I don’t cross. Once you stop skating for Team USA, you are no longer my professional business.” She paused. “Unless you’re actively suicidal or homicidal, then I’d have to stick my nose all up in your business,” JR laughed in response.

 

“No serious murderous thoughts and no suicidal urges. I think we’re in the clear!” JR laughed. She smiled.

 

“It’s good to see you again. How was the flight?” she asked. Apolo groaned.

 

“Not so great. Malixi had never been on a flight that long before. Half way across the Atlantic we _were_ considering homicide. But it was a passing notion!” he explained. Andrea laughed.

 

“Trying doing it with two 11 month old babies!” she teased. JR groaned, rocking Taylor on his knee.

 

“I can only imagine. Was the press waiting for you when you landed?” he asked. Travis plopped down on the floor in front of him, reaching up to tickle both babies toes.

 

“The press was waiting for you guys?” Travis asked. JR nodded watching both twins start to kick their feet laughing. “Malixi do okay?” he asked. JR sighed, looking at Apolo.

 

“It freaked him out. It didn’t help that we had no warning. We turned the corner and the flashes started going off. I think he was more confused than anything. He’d never been exposed to something like that before.”

 

“You’re prepared for the fallout aren’t you?” Aly asked, sitting down and leaning against Travis’ side. Apolo and JR looked at her in confusion.

 

“Fallout?” they asked in unison. Aly rolled her eyes.

 

“Well, they’re gonna know about him now! There’s going to be questions!” she replied. JR’s face must have paled, because Andrea swooped into to take Taylor, and Aly sat up straighter looking concerned. “It didn’t even occur to you did it?” Aly asked worriedly. JR swallowed, looking at Apolo, who sat still bouncing Keegan on his knee. Apolo was staring at the back of the baby’s head.

 

“We’re idiots,” he said quietly closing his eyes. JR kicked him in the shin. “OW!” Apolo protested. He handed Keegan down to Aly, who made a funny face causing the baby to laugh. Apolo pulled JR into his side, his arm going up and around JR’s shoulders.

 

“We’re not idiots!” JR protested. “We’re just a little too optimistic for our own good sometimes.” Apolo rolled his eyes earning him an elbow to the side.

 

“Do you have to be so abusive?” Apolo asked, rubbing his ribs. JR glared at him.

 

“Don’t joke right now, Apolo, this is serious! It’s going to happen all over again! Another Apolo and JR controversy at the freakin’ Olympics. God just think of all the rumors than are going to start up again!” JR curled further into Apolo’s arm. “That we adopted. That we had a surrogate. That you cheated and had a love child. That I cheated and had a love child. That you’re the biological father. That I’m the biological father. That neither of us are the biological father!” Apolo’s hand closed on JR’s mouth.

 

“Stop. You’re rambling.” JR slumped against him going limp. “We aren’t going to worry about this. We’re going to stay positive. One of us will always be with Malixi, and we just won’t answer any questions about him. That’s not why we’re here.” JR groaned.

 

“Because last time that worked soo well…” he whispered. Apolo laughed.

 

“Let’s just play it by ear, ok?” he asked. JR nodded.

 

The following day, Apolo had to head to the NBC offices early in the morning. While he would be providing commentary for the men’s short track races, JR would be providing commentary for the women’s and that meant a staggered schedule with joint days off when the oval was being used for the figure skating competitions. This day however Apolo was shooting some intro pieces, and interviewing a couple of the kids on the US team, something that left him quite amused. JR and Malixi spent the day of the opening ceremonies touring Annecy with Travis and Aly, Andrea coming along too. Jordan, obviously was busy with the team, getting prepped for the next day’s races.

 

Apolo got home just in time to sit down to watch the opening ceremonies on TV with the rest of them, Simon and Ashley on speaker phone providing additional commentary for the action. They ended up playing a rousing game of spot the Jordan Malone as the USA team walked out before going to bed early, everyone excited for the next day.

 

The men’s 1000m was just after lunch time, with the women’s to follow, so everyone was up and dressed early, heading down to the oval. Apolo headed for hair and make-up, while everyone else headed for their seats in the audience. Malixi looked around in wonder, and watched everything with wide eyes. He’d never been to a speed skating event before on ice. But the number of people was scary and he held tight to JR’s hand. JR himself had a hat pulled down over his face, wanting to stay inconspicuous which was hard when you were sitting next to USA Coach Jordan Malone’s fiery red head of a wife. She kind of stood out in a crowd, especially with two red headed babies bouncing on her knees.

 

JR sat back in his seat, shoving his credentials inside his heavy jacket and lifting Malixi up into his lap.

 

“You cold, Buddy?” he asked. Malixi nodded a little and JR unrolled the fleece blanket they’d brought wrapping it around his own shoulders and then around his son. Malixi relaxed back against him, excited but fighting sleep. It was nearing naptime and he’d been up late the night before.

 

“Go ahead, close your eyes. I’ll wake you up when the exciting stuff starts,” JR promised. Malixi nodded.

 

“Daddy?” he asked sleepily. “Where’s PoPo?” JR pointed toward the NBC press box where Apolo was just barely visible, his ears covered by big earphones, and his mouth partially blocked by the head mike. Malixi stared in his direction for a moment before turning in JR’s lap to curl up, his head buried under the blanket and resting on JR’s shoulder. JR watched the ice be resurfaced, talking quietly with Travis and Aly and Andrea as the final preparations were made. When finally the first round of skaters came out to warm-up for the semi-final, JR woke up Malixi, who watched sleepily as the skaters lined up at the line. He jumped as the starter gun went off and was immediately transfixed.

 

Malixi’s eyes went wide as the skaters took off running across the ice in their blades. JR waited for Malixi to say something, anything, but he didn’t say a word. He just kept watching, his eyes getting wider and brighter with each turn and each pass. His little mouth dropped open in awe as the skaters flew past. JR started to grin. Malixi pushed off the blanket, starting to sit forward in JR’s lap, leaning into the turns with the racers and bouncing up and down as they passed across the finish line. He immediately turned in JR’s lap, kneeling uncomfortably on JR’s right thigh.

 

“Daddy!” he gasped, his face flushed with excitement. “Daddy! I have to do that when I get big! Promise I can do that when I get big! Please, Daddy! Please!” he begged. JR smiled.

 

“Of course you can, if that’s what you want! But I think we should wait until you’re a bit bigger to try it. I’m sure Uncle Jordan would be willing to teach you,” he explained. Malix’s eyes got real big again.

 

“Uncle Jordan can do that?” he asked.

 

“Uncle Jordan coaches the American team. He, and Uncles Travis and Simon, Aunt Aly, PoPo, and I, we can all do that!” JR laughed. Travis shook his head at JR.

 

“What else, have you guys NOT been teaching him?” he asked. Malix turned to Travis and Aly.

 

“You guys can do it too!?” he asked. This time it was Aly chuckling.

 

“You’re more surprised that we can speed skate than you are that your parent’s can?” she asked. Travis laughed too.

 

“Of course he is Aly. He thinks his parents can do anything!” Travis reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet, removing a pic of the entire 2010 team standing on the ice in their skates wearing matching light blue jackets over their skinsuits. He showed it to Malixi. “See?”

 

“You’re wearing ice skates!” Malixi crowed. JR grinned taking the photo and holding it closer.

 

“Look here, this is Uncle Travis, and Uncle Simon, and Daddy, and Popo, and Uncle Jordan. And down here is Aunt Aly and Aunt Berlys,” he pointed to each face as he went along. Malixi’s face lit up with delight.

 

“Wow!” he whispered. Then he turned to look at JR again. “Were you any good?” he asked. JR joined the rest of the adults as they howled with laughter. He pulled Malix close, bending to kiss his forehead.

 

“We were the best!” he proclaimed, cuddling his son closer.

 

 

There were two more semi-final races, then a break to resurface the ice before the women skated. It was then that JR said goodbye and took Malix to the bathroom and down to the ready area where Apolo was supposed to meet them. Malixi walked beside him, holding onto JR’s hand. They turned a corner, heading down toward the ice, and before JR could process what was happening Malixi was pulling away from him and running full out down the long hallway. JR called his name, giving chase, relaxing only somewhat when he heard his son call out for Apolo.

 

“PoPo! PoPo!” Malixi yelled, slamming into Apolo’s legs mid-interview question. Apolo made an oofing sound into the microphone, looking down in surprise. He glanced behind himself and seeing JR’s face, hid a smile. He squatted down at Malixi’s level, letting the little boy throw his arms around his shoulders.

 

“Malixi, did you run away from your Daddy?” he asked. Malixi pulled back, looking down with a guilty expression.

 

“No?” he asked more than said. Apolo frowned at him, lifting his chin.

 

“Malixi?” he prompted. Malixi’s face crumpled.

 

“I’m sorry. But I saw you!” he said starting to cry.

 

“You know the rules, we have to be careful when we’re out, especially in big crowds,” Apolo said quietly, softly. Malixi nodded, wiping at his face. “I bet you scared, Daddy.” Apolo watched Malixi’s eyes go wide again, and let him go as he flung himself around, flinging himself at JR’s knees.

  
“I’m sorry, Daddy!” he wailed. “Don’t be scared!” JR scooped him up into his arms.

 

“It’s okay. You promise not to do it again?” he asked. Malixi nodded. “Then it’s alright. Stop crying now, we have to let PoPo finish. He’s working right now,” JR explained, patting his son’s back as he slowly stopped crying. Apolo grinned at their son.

 

“That’s my guy,” he said, wiping at Malix’s face. “I’ll see you in a minute. But you have to be really quiet ok?” he asked. Malix nodded, burying his face in JR’s shoulder.  JR shared an exasperated smile with Apolo before hurrying to stand at the wall behind the camera man, which he noticed now, had been filming the whole time.

 

JR and Malixi watched as Apolo turned back to the athlete, apologizing profusely for the interruption. Luckily it was an American, and the kid was so in awe of _Apolo Anton Ohno_ standing in front of him doing the interview that he barely cared that they’d been interrupted. A minute later and Apolo was shaking the kid’s hand, congratulating him on making the final, and the camera was being turned off. Apolo shook the camera man’s hand as well as that of the wide-eyed producer standing nearby staring at JR and Malixi. Apolo came toward them and responding to Malixi’s wordless plea immediately hefted him out of JR’s arms.

 

“Now. Hello, little man!” he greeted enthusiastically. Malixi grinned up at him, all smiles once more. He hugged Apolo’s neck tightly.

 

“Hi, PoPo. Are you done working now?” he asked. Apolo nodded.

 

“But now Daddy has to work for a little while, so you and I get to go watch more races. Did you have fun?” he asked. Malixi’s face took on the wide-eyed adoring look again.

 

“It was so cool, PoPo! Daddy said I can try it sometime if I want too, when I get bigger!” he said excitedly.

 

“He did?” Apolo asked. Malixi nodded frantically.

 

“They were so fast, and they turned like this!” and Malixi leaned far away from Apolo’s body, mimicking the curve the racers took around corners. Apolo laughed, struggling to keep Malixi in his arms.

“I think technically it was more like this!” And then he leaned Malixi in the opposite direction, far to the left side, the true angle the skaters were skating at. Malixi giggled, waving his arms frantically. JR grinned at them. Looking away after a moment JR noticed the producer waving to him, and leaned close again, kissing Malixi’s face and Apolo quickly on the mouth.

 

“I’ll see you later?” he asked. Apolo nodded.

 

“Of course!” he said, straightening Malixi’s back up in his arms.

 

“I think we’re going to need to show him some 2010 footage tonight. He thinks it’s so cool we can all do that. I’m not sure he completely believes us!” JR explained quickly, before hurrying off to get his own hair and make-up done.

 

 

It was an hour later that JR was finished with the women’s semi’s. The finals would be held later that night. With a break for dinner, JR headed back into the audience to find his family. Malixi was passed out across Apolo’s lap, his head resting on Andrea’s diaper bag, the babies asleep in their carriers.

 

He collapsed in the free seat beside Apolo, dropping his head to rest on his husband’s shoulder.

 

“We have a problem,” he said quietly. Apolo frowned turning to look at him.

 

 

When Apolo sat down in the chair to begin commentating on the 1000m finals, he was prepared for the pokes, the looks, and the hints dropped by his co-commentator. He grinned and smiled, and kept his mouth shut. After the men’s final was over, the producer pulled him aside.

 

“What was that?” the man asked.

 

“What was what?” Apolo asked crossing his arms.

 

“We’re paying you to answer questions, to contribute to the conversation, not just sit there and smile!” the produced ranted. Apolo blinked at him stepping closer and leaning into the man’s space.

 

“You’re paying me to commentate on the races, to show my Olympic Medal winning face, and offer up my wealth of knowledge and experience for the enjoyment of your audience back in the states, not to answer sly digs about my marriage, my husband, or answer rumors about my kid!” Apolo growled back. The man shied away from him. “I am here to talk about the races, the athletes, and our chances of winning more gold. Ask me about my good friend Jordan Malone, who’s coaching now. Ask me whose technique I like the best. Ask me whether I feel the DSQ in that last race was fair or not. But if I get asked one more question about my family I will consider it a breach of contract, and I will not return to the set, do I make myself clear?” The man nodded, pulling the headphones off his head, looking down and away. Apolo set his own headset down on the console, and walked out. This time when JR handed over Malixi he was covered in chocolate, and bouncing with sugary excitement. Apolo looked at him appalled for a moment. JR grinned at him.

 

“Ice cream!” he said happily, passing their son over.

 

“How much did he eat, if he’s got this much smeared all over him?” Apolo asked. JR just smiled, pulling out a wet nap to clean off his own sticky hands. “Come here,” Apolo prompted, using a free hand to tug JR closer. He kissed JR, right there in the hallway, not caring who was watching. Releasing his mouth, but not pulling away, he spoke quietly in JR’s ear. “It was bad. I told them to knock it the hell off or I’d walk. Don’t take any shit,” he warned. JR nodded. Pulling back he smiled at Malixi, who had his sticky hands in Apolo’s long hair. JR grinned.

 

“Have fun with that!” he nodded toward Malixi’s hands, and watched Apolo’s eyes go wide and disgusted once more.

 

“Malixi!” he shouted. JR walked away, listening to Apolo’s protestations and his son’s laughter. When JR entered the sound booth, the mood was subdued. JR changed out of his chocolate smeared shirt, and let the make-up lady Brenda mess with his hair and dust powder across his forehead.  JR made it through the women’s 1000m final without being asked anything rude or inappropriate. In fact the interview was weirdly resigned and professional, not that JR was complaining. As soon as it was done and the medals had been handed out, their group headed back to Travis and Aly’s house.

 

Malixi now wide awake after his afternoon nap and the excitement of the day, sat down eagerly between JR and Apolo on the couch to watch Travis’ old Olympic DVDs. Though why he had them made JR look at him strangely until Travis blushed and told him to shut up. The first DVD turned out to be of Apolo from 2002, winning his two medals. Malixi sat between them transfixed. When the first race was over, he was climbing all over Apolo asking question after question. Apolo laughed and tried to answer each question as it came. They then watched the second medal race from Salt Lake City, then the three medal winning races from Torino. By then Malixi was in complete awe, he was staring at Apolo with extra hero-worship in his little eyes. Then suddenly he turned to look at JR.

 

“You said you skated too!” he complained. JR smiled and popped in the next DVD. He skipped past the DQs, and played instead the 1500m final where he won bronze, and Apolo won silver. Malixi watched intently this time. “You’re fast too, Daddy!” he said, before cheering as they crossed the line and started celebrating. JR laughed,

 

“Yes I was!” he said, rubbing a hand through Malixi’s hair.

 

“But PoPo was faster!” Malixi added, causing all the adults to laugh. He grinned up at JR, who rolled his eyes.

  
“He usually was. But I beat him a few times, don’t you worry!” JR’s words made Apolo laugh harder. They watched the relay race, and Malixi sat in Travis’s lap, hiding his face with each pass and bouncing up to hug all four of them when they came in third.

 

Travis got up to put in the 2014 races DVD, which had JR blushing. They watched all of the races, Simon and JR’s antics making Malixi laugh, and bounce around the living room. During the 3000m race where they swept the podium, Malixi climbed up into JR’s lap, watching intently with a serious look on his face. When it was over, he turned in JR’s lap, to hug him tightly.

 

“I is proud of you, Daddy!” he said excitedly. JR grinned over his little shoulder at Apolo. It was during the relay race that the sound of JR’s cell phone caused them to stop the disc. Seeing Simon’s name on the screen he quickly answered it.

 

“Hey, what’s up?” JR asked.

 

“Dude, what did they do to piss off Apolo!? There’s this audio tape of him ranting at some flunky or something. It’s all they’re talking about on the news here!” Simon asked worriedly. JR’s face paled. Standing he walked to the entertainment center turning off the DVD player and switching the channel to the news. The mood dropped considerably as they heard the news report, Travis translating the derogatory remarks being made about Apolo, followed by an audio clip of what Apolo had said to the producer earlier that day, carefully edited. Apolo’s face flushed with anger, JR had gone unnaturally pale, his fists clenched.

 

“Those, Bas…” Jordan’s voice trailed off as he censored himself in front of Malixi, who was looking on in confusion.

 

“Simon, have they played the men’s 1000m final yet?” JR asked.

 

“No, it’s not scheduled to air until later this afternoon why?” he asked. JR rolled his eyes.

  
“They spent the whole time I was commenting on the women’s semi, and then the whole time Apolo was commenting on the men’s final making little comments about Malixi, and our marriage, and generally pissing us off,” he explained.

 

“Well, you guys are going to have to say something,” Simon said. “You guys aren’t looking too good right now!”

 

“I’ll have Apolo call his publicist. She can tell us how to handle this situation,” JR said. Apolo pulled out his cell phone and started searching through the phone. Before he could dial, the phone rang.

 

“Hello?” he asked.

 

“Apolo Ohno, this is Eli Winman, I’m one of the producers from NBC here at the Olympics, we would like to talk to you about what happened earlier today.” The man’s voice was steely, almost accusing. Apolo held a hand to his forehead for a moment thinking of how best to respond, before feeling the anger from earlier returning.

 

“Yes, I’d like to talk to you too Mr. Winman. I’d like to know why your producers allowed my 4 year old son to be filmed without mine and my husband’s permission? Why the producers on staff encouraged Rick Stanley to ask me pointed questions about my family and personal life while we were supposed to be discussing the men’s 1000m final? Why my husband was treated the same way? Why after I refused to raise to the bait, I was berated by the onsite producer for not being active and engaging during the commentary? And why, when I defended myself it was without my knowledge recorded, edited, and released to make me seem like the bad guy in this situation? I don’t mean to be abrupt Mr. Winman, but I’m very unhappy, and if I don’t receive a public apology, and have both the commentary from today and the full tape of what happened after released immediately, I will sue NBC for slander, invasion of privacy, and breach of contract!” JR sat down beside, Apolo, taking his hand in his own. There was silence from the other end of the phone.

 

“These are some serious allegations, Mr. Ohno,” the man said slowly. Apolo clenched his jaw.

 

“Watch the video sir, listen to what the producer said to me just before I responded. Listen to my entire response. I’ll be expecting my apology first thing in the morning.” Not waiting for the man to respond, Apolo ended the call. They sat in silence, until Malixi crawled up between his parents, and knowing something was wrong, promptly fell asleep.

 

The next morning as they sat down for breakfast in Travis’ kitchen, Apolo checked his phone for the millionth time, still no call. He sat watching the French morning news, not understanding most of the words, but waiting for his picture or JR’s to flash on the screen.

 

JR sat at the kitchen table, with Malix in his lap eating matching bowls of cereal. Malixi could tell something was still going on and had gone from one lap to the next all morning. It made Apolo’s jaw clench seeing him upset, which only seemed to upset the kid more. A vicious cycle.

 

Finally his face appeared on the screen.

 

“Trav? Aly?” he called. Travis ran into the room, concentrating on the screen. He shook his heads.

 

“Same stuff as last night. Apolo Ohno… rant at producer... unacceptable behavior… no comment…” Travis sighed as the newscaster went on to the next story. He sat down beside Apolo, patting his shoulder. “Sorry, buddy.” Apolo sighed.

 

“I’m so tired of this shit, Travis…” Apolo said quietly. Travis nodded, that was completely understandable.

 

“What are you going to do?” Apolo’s reply was interrupted when Malixi squealed with laughter, and came running out of the kitchen being chased by JR, his face contorted, his hands made into claws.

 

“Tickle! Tickle!” JR yelled, chasing the little boy around the couch, where he climbed up between his father and his uncle.

 

“PoPo! Save me!!” he cried, burying his face in Apolo’s shoulder. Apolo laughed, his mood considerably lighter.

 

“I’ll protect you!” he promised, sticking a foot in the air. JR planted his midsection on said foot and pretended to dive for the couch, Apolo effectively “holding him off.”

 

“Tickle! Tickle!” JR yelled again, trying to reach Malixi, who giggled excitedly.

 

Apolo shook his leg, bouncing JR around, and bracing him when he went limp in mid air. Then JR looked up, his face normal again. He stood up straight wiping off his forehead.

 

“Woo that was a bad one, wasn’t it?” he asked, plopping down in Apolo’s lap. Malixi climbed up on top of the two of them, causing Apolo to grunt at the combined weight.

 

“You’re a silly Daddy!” Malixi proclaimed, ignoring Apolo’s pained face. JR laughed sliding backward off Apolo’s lap, and leaving his legs stretched across Apolo’s thighs, his feet in Travis lap. Malixi moved with him.

 

“That wasn’t me, that was the tickle disease taking over,” JR laughed. Malixi curled up against his chest, turning to look at Apolo.

 

“PoPo, we get to see skating today?” he asked. Apolo shook his head.

 

“Not today buddy. But they’ll be more races on Wednesday,” he told him. Malixi looked disappointed but nodded.

 

“And when I get big Uncle Jordan will teach me to skate?” he asked. Apolo smiled.

 

“Of course he will. And Daddy and I will help too,” Apolo said brightly.

 

“You and Daddy will help teach me?” he asked.

 

“Sure we will, but Jordan’s the expert on teaching! He’s worked with kids like you for a long time!” JR explained.

 

“And someday I can race in the Olympics?” Malixi asked turning shy. JR and Apolo shared a look.

 

“If that’s what you want to do buddy. But that’s a long long way off!” Apolo said. JR grinned.

 

“And you’d have to work really really hard, and practice a lot to get there,” he warned. Malixi made a face.

 

“I can work hard! I can work hard like Daddy and PoPo!” Malixi pouted.

 

“Of course you can!” JR said, cuddling him closer. “Hey?! You want to watch more races? We never watched Uncle Simon’s races last night?” Malix bounced in his lap, scrambling to sit down on the floor in front of the television. JR smiled, leaning over to kiss Apolo’s cheek. “Call your publicist,” he said quietly. Apolo sighed but nodded. Standing up he stuck the 2018 DVD in and tossed the remote to JR, who had moved to sit on the floor with an excited Malix. Taking his phone he headed to the dining room, Travis following behind.

 

Sitting down at the table, Travis’s hand patting him on the back in sympathy, Apolo dialed his publicist. She picked up the phone quickly, already aware of the situation.

 

“They didn’t meet your deadline?” Sheila asked, sighing. Apolo groaned.

 

“It’s almost 11am. I said first thing in the morning. Schedule the press conference and call Barry, have him send that letter off to NBC,” he directed. She sighed again.

 

“I didn’t want this for you guys, Apolo,” she said softly.

 

“We didn’t want it either. Tell Barry I need to talk to him. We need to know what our options are. We’re both supposed to commentate the day after tomorrow. We need to be prepared if they try and sue _us_ for breach of contract. But we’re not going back there!”

 

“I know! I understand. You don’t have to defend yourself to me, Apolo! I’m on your side.” He took a deep breath and apologized. “Don’t worry Apolo. We’ll take care of this. Just calm down and start working out what you’re going to say at the press conference. I’ll have Barry call you ASAP.”

 

“Thanks, Sheila,” he said, hanging up his phone. Travis patted him on the shoulder.

 

“You guys are the ones under attack. Just keep your cool man. Stop stressing out,” he offered. Apolo tried to smile, failed.

 

“Why can’t we just come here and have fun and do our jobs? Why is there always a controversy? Even last Olympics everyone was making a big deal about JR only being here part of the time. Like he didn’t have a job and a set amount of vacation time, and a life outside of being my husband. I’m just glad I went with his inclination to NOT mention Malix at the time. Can you imagine!?” he asked Travis. Travis made a face.

 

“All too well. Just relax, Apolo. Do the press conference, explain the situation, and move on. Why ask why? You’ll never know the answer.” Apolo nodded.

 

“Come on, you can help me think of what to use as my defense when the press try to crucify me.” Apolo stood up from the table, heading up stairs to the guestroom where his laptop was stored, Travis following behind.

 

 

 

“Look I’m trying really hard to be calm about this situation. But JR and I are getting very tired of having to defend ourselves against rumors and suspicions and all this media hype. Yes we understand that there is a lot of interest in us, and our marriage, and our lives. But we thought after being together for 12 years, that this wouldn’t be a big deal. Maybe that was naïve of us. But we didn’t ask for this. We didn’t parade our kid through the halls of the NBC center yelling for you to come see our media attention prop. We didn’t announce it to Star Magazine. We didn’t go on National TV and tell the world. We didn’t do a People Magazine cover. We’ve had Malixi for 4 ½ years. And people back home in Seattle knew. No one cared. Maybe that made us think it wouldn’t be a big deal, when the world found out, and apparently we were wrong, but I honestly don’t understand why that makes us the bad guys!” Apolo protested.

 

“What about your rant in the NBC sound booth after the 1000m finals? How can you defend that?” asked one reporter. Apolo sighed.

 

“How can I not? I doubt any of you actually sat down and watched the commentary for that event, because NBC inexplicably hasn’t aired it. You didn’t get to hear the little digs for info about my family and at my marriage. I dare any man trying to do his job to just sit there and take it like I did! What didn’t leak on that tape was the reaming out I had just taken from the producer for not engaging enough with my fellow commentator. So imagine for a second. You spend an hour listening to someone crack jokes about your husband and your four year old. You grin and bear it the entire time, you get done, and you get yelled at for ‘not doing what we’re paying you for’,” Apolo shook his head. “How would you react? I’m a human being! My job is not to spend the entire time an Olympic event is going on talking about my private life. My job is to talk about the race. And that’s what you heard me say. I’m just sorry this is the major news story tonight, instead of the fact that Troy Mckley just won the USA a gold medal!” Apolo shook his head. “I mean what should I do?” he asked. “Should I forfeit and just go live in a bubble, because the controversy is inevitable. I’m beginning to think that might be better for this sport. If every time I do something in the public eye relating to short track it ends up being all about my private life, maybe I should just stop!” JR couldn’t take it anymore, he looked to where Malixi was asleep stretched out across two chairs, with his head in Jordan’s lap, and back at the video monitor. Squaring his shoulders, he left the room, Travis calling after him worriedly.

 

The flashing doubled and doubled again, when JR stepped out on the stage and walked to Apolo’s side. Apolo was losing it. JR came to a stop beside him, reaching for the other man’s hand behind the podium.

 

“That’s it, I’ve had enough. What do you want to know?” JR asked. The reporters held their breath, as Apolo squared his shoulders, standing up straight again. “Well?” JR prompted. “Ask away. If it’s too personal, we’ll say no comment.” One reporter raised his hand.

 

“How old is Millie?” she asked.

 

“Our sons name is Malixi, not Millie, and he’s 4 1/2. He was born in June of 2021. Next?” he asked.

 

“What’s Malixi’s full name?” asked another.

 

“Malixi Katsutoshi Ohno. Malixi is Tagalong for ‘Speedy’. Katsutoshi is Japanese for ‘to win cleverly’.” Apolo explained.

 

“How was he born?” asked a third.

 

“The usual way,” JR said dryly, making the reporters laugh. “He was born via a surrogate. He was conceived through in vitro fertilization using a donor egg. Both of us were there when he came into this world. I lucked out and got to hold him first, because Apolo got woozy and they didn’t want him holding a newborn infant until after he’d sat down.“ JR grunted when Apolo elbowed him in the ribs. “It’s the truth!” he responded, making Apolo grin a little bit.

 

“Who’s the father?” JR scowled.

 

“We’re both Malixi’s fathers. What kind of stupid question is that?” JR replied, Apolo put a calming hand on his shoulder.

 

“Who’s the biological father?”

 

“We don’t know,” Apolo said.

 

“How can you not know?”

 

“Either of us could be his biological parent, but we don’t know who it is, it doesn’t matter to us.”

 

“Don’t you think that’s dangerous? What if he’s injured and he needs blood or for his medical history to be known by the doctors? How can you just not know?” asked one reporter.

 

“See this is what I mean! You’ve known we’re parents for 48 hours and our parenting choices are already being judged and critiqued!” Apolo fired back. This time it was JR calming him down again.

 

“Look, we’re not stupid. We know our sons blood type. It’s AB+. Just like mine is AB+ and Apolo’s is AB+. We’re not irresponsible parents. We’ve had the DNA test done; we just haven’t opened the envelope. We have it locked away in a safe place. If anything ever happened that would require us to open that envelope, we wouldn’t hesitate. We just don’t personally care about the results at the moment, so it’s stayed sealed,” JR explained. Apolo nodded.

 

“That doesn’t mean we don’t have our suspicions. But at this point it’s just speculation.”

“What suspicions?” Apolo smiled widely before replying.

 

“I’m sure JR’s the biological father,” Apolo said.

 

“I’m sure Apolo is,” JR countered.

 

“For example, he gets this look on his face when he’s drawing, this really intense focused look, and he sticks his tongue out a little when he’s coloring and trying to stay within the lines, that is pure JR!” Apolo gushed.

 

“But he also will turn to you when he’s just figured something out or done something amazing, and he’ll give you this huge grin, all teeth, and pride, and happiness, and you just see nothing but Apolo in his face!” JR replied.

 

“Does he skate?”

 

“He does, yes, on wheels. He asked to learn this past December, and he’s been taking lessons ever since. He’s very good for being only 4. He doesn’t compete, and he’s not on ice yet, but judging by his enthusiasm yesterday, it’s a very real possibility that he will eventually,” Apolo explained.

 

“Do you see him skating in the Olympics someday?”

 

“I don’t know. If he wants it bad enough, and if he works hard enough I think he can do anything. But I’m his Dad, I’m hardwired to think he can do anything and everything!” JR answered.

 

“Why does, Malixi called Apolo, PoPo?” a reporter asked. Apolo blushed turning away.

 

“When Malixi was a baby, he’d call us both DaDa, but he was pretty smart kid. It didn’t take him long to figure out that when he called for DaDa, we’d either both show up, or only one of us would, and sometimes it wasn’t the DaDa he wanted. Now, this is how brilliant our son is!” JR warned. “He heard me calling Apolo by his name all the time. And I’m sure he heard Apolo call me JR. But JR is pretty much impossible for a baby to say correctly if at all. Apolo somehow in his baby-brain got shortened to PoPo. He just spontaneously called him PoPo. So he’d call for PoPo and Apolo would come, and he’d call for DaDa and if we both came he would reach for me, or if Apolo came he’d keep calling. But if I came he’d be happy. We were quick to figure out that I was now DaDa and Apolo was now PoPo, and it’s been that way since. Though DaDa did eventually become Daddy.”

 

“Is he in school yet?”

 

“Yes, he is but we won’t talk about where for his safety and security,” Apolo answered.

 

“Guys, we love our son, and we love short track. We came here to see our friends, and to do the commentary NBC asked us to do. Yesterday the cameras caught Malix running up to Apolo and calling him PoPo. They heard Apolo refer to me as Malixi’s Daddy. A few days ago, we were photographed coming off the plane together. There’s been a lot of speculation, and rumors, and interest in our son. If NBC had asked us to do a press conference or to sit down for an interview, we might have considered it. And judging by the amount of interest we probably would have done it, instead they chose to make the Short Track events about us, instead of the races, instead of the athletes who’ve spent their whole lives preparing for their moment in the spotlight. Could Apolo have been nicer in his comments to the producer? Yes. But they were said in a rush of emotion, and that emotion was completely justified. As of right now, the two of us are ending our contracts with NBC for the remainder of the games.” JR turned to look at Apolo, who stepped forward again.

 

“We’re sad to see our relationship with NBC come to such an abrupt end. We’ve been very open with the network over the years and we were excited about coming to commentate again this year. However our treatment by the network over this event has been very disappointing. The leaking of only part of that conversation and their continued refusal to play the recording of the actual event makes it near impossible for us to continue to work with them during these Olympic Games. We wish them luck in replacing us for Wednesday’s races. Thank you.” Apolo waved to the cameras and the two left the stage.

 

 

JR took a deep breath, and Apolo pulled him into an embrace, pulling back he touched JR’s face with both hands.

 

“You didn’t have to do that!” he hissed. JR grinned.

 

“He’s our son, Apolo. This is our marriage, and we were both treated badly yesterday. I wasn’t going to stay back here hiding while you stood out in the snake pit all by yourself,” JR answered. Apolo pressed a kiss to JR’s mouth. “Come on, let’s take Malixi home. He’s passed out across Jordan’s lap.”

 

“Again? That kid will sleep anywhere,” Apolo answered, pulling JR down the hallway by the hand.

 

 

 

Just as they were pulling into Travis’ driveway with a couple of large pizza’s Apolo’s phone rang.

 

“This is Apolo,” he answered. JR held a still drowsing, Malixi in his lap, but looked at Apolo with a raised eyebrow. “Hey Sheila,” Apolo said. JR leaned closer trying to hear. Apolo switched the phone to the other ear. “Oh, really?” he asked. JR smacked him in the shoulder, and opened his door, climbing out with his son in his arms, head resting on his shoulder. Apolo climbed out the other door, while Travis and Jordan got out of the front, carrying the pizzas. “Oh they did?” he asked brightly. Now everyone was frozen turning to look at Apolo who smiled at them. “Just now, huh? That’s good to hear.” He paused, humming in response to things she was saying to him. “Tell them we’ll have to get back to them. I don’t know when. Tomorrow morning? They made us wait, they can wait a little while… I know that’s vindictive, Sheila.” Apolo started walking up the walk to the front door. JR shared exasperated looks with Jordan and Travis.

 

“Fifty bucks they released the tape,” Jordan volunteered. Travis laughed.

  
“Fifty they apologized but didn’t release the tape!” Travis countered. They book looked at JR, who hiked Malix higher up his hip and shook his head at them,

 

“You’re both nuts!” he called over his shoulder, heading up the walk after his husband. It turned out they’d released the tape and they’d apologized. They’d also suspended the commentator and the Producer, until a decision could be made about their behavior. The network publically apologized to both of them, accepting full responsibility for what had happened. Shortly after the call from Sheila, came a call from the same NBC rep that had called the night before, Eli Winman, who apologized to each of them, begging them to not pull out of the commentating positions. Apolo accepted the apology, as did JR, but both agreed they’d have to talk about whether or not to come back. Mr. Winman had agreed to wait until the next day to hear their decision.

 

Malixi ate two pieces of pizza for dinner, and promptly went to sleep in the middle of their bed, clutching his favorite teddy bear. JR came back from putting him down to find Apolo stretched out on his back in the middle of the living room floor. Jordan and Andrea were snuggling on one couch, Travis and Aly squeezed into the recliner in the corner. So JR let himself stretch out on the floor too, with his head resting on Apolo’s stomach. He got himself situated and closed his eyes going limp. Apolo laughed, his hand going down to run through JR’s hair.

 

“I’m getting tired of scandals,” JR sighed. Apolo tugged at his hair a little.

 

“You’re not the only one!” Jordan piped up from the corner. Anne smacked him in the shoulder, sighing as one of the babies started to cry from the second guest room. She climbed up from the couch.

 

“Duty calls,” she chirped heading out of the room.

 

“Hungry little squirts!” Jordan called after her. She gave him the finger as she walked down the hallway. Jordan grinned at the guys. “Not that I blame them!” he said cupping his hands in front of his chest and wiggling his eyebrows.

 

“Jordan Andrew Malone!,” came Andrea’s voice back down the hallway. Jordan winced, climbing dutifully up off the couch to follow.

 

“Sorry! Sorry! I didn’t mean anything by it, I swear!” he pleaded, jogging to catch up with her.

 

JR burst out laughing, turning on the floor so he was looking up at Apolo who was grinning at the ceiling.

 

“He’s always got to open that big mouth of his and get himself in trouble!” Apolo chuckled.

 

“Would he be Jordan if he didn’t?” Travis piped up from his corner. Aly giggled, curling closer and letting her head rest on his shoulder sleepily.

 

“I guess not,” Apolo agreed, pillowing his head on one folded up arm, the other resting on the back of JR’s neck, his fingers drifting through the hair there. “I’m glad we could all meet up like this. Even if Simon couldn’t make it. Just imagine what it will be like next Olympics,” Apolo grinned. JR groaned.

 

“We’ll have to rent a house for the month. Travis and Aly, Jordan and Andrea, Taylor and Keegan will be almost 5, the two of us, Malix will be almost 9, Simon and Ashley, and the new baby will be nearly 4. Imagine the chaos, just imagine it!” JR huffed, he buried his face against Apolo’s barely there tummy.

 

“It’s gonna be great!” Apolo laughed.

 

“I’m all for a month in Spain!” Travis said.

 

“Is it strange, do you think, that we count our lives by Winter Olympics?” JR asked, nosing up Apolo’s t-shirt. Apolo grinned at him, and soon JR was pressing the side of face to Apolo’s smooth belly. JR closed his eyes, pressing a kiss there just above Apolo’s bellybutton.

 

“Nah, it makes sense. Our lives since we were kids were all about counting down until the Olympics. Some of us just got there faster than others,” Apolo taunted. Travis threw a conveniently placed (and named) throw pillow at him. Apolo caught it laughing, and stuck it under his own head. “It’s not like we only count by Olympics. You and I didn’t get married in an Olympic year. Travis and Aly did, but they’re crazy like that!” This time it was Aly throwing a slipper at the two of them. JR ducked, laughing, and blocked the shoe from making impact with his face. Sitting up a little he pushed again at Apolo’s shirt until it was bunched up under Apolo’s armpits. Leaning down he pressed a kiss to Apolo’s heart. He heard Travis snicker, and then he and Aly were climbing out of the recliner.

 

“Night guys. I’d tell you to get a room, but I realize you’re sharing with a four year old. All I ask is that you don’t get anything on the rug!” Travis said, his voice teasing, as he pulled a giggling Aly out of the room by one hand. JR laughed, pressing his forehead to Apolo’s sternum. Apolo’s arms came up around him, pulling JR’s body more in line with his own. JR picked his head up, smiling at Apolo’s face, taking a moment to study the older man. His hair was graying, JR noticed, just a little bit, hardly noticeable really. But how was that possible? He thought, reaching up to touch the fine hairs growing at Apolo’s temples.

 

“Hi,” Apolo said quietly, his face pulling into a smile, and JR focused on Apolo’s eyes. JR loved Apolo’s eyes, they showed so much about Apolo, and they were always changing color. Right now they were golden brown in the low lamp light. Small creases forming in the corners when he smiled. JR smiled at him.

 

“Hi,” JR whispered back, his fingers going back through Apolo’s hair once more.

 

“What are you thinking about?” Apolo asked, his head rocking on the throw pillow to get more comfortable. JR licked his lips.

 

“Being in love with you,” he whispered. Apolo’s grin grew bigger.

 

“Yeah?” he asked. “What about being in love with me?”

 

“How lucky I am. How much I love you. How I keep thinking I can’t love you anymore and then something will happen and it just grows and grows.”

 

“God, you are such a sap, JR!” Apolo teased. JR laughed nodding.

 

“I know!” he said between laughs. Apolo leaned up, snagging him by the back of the head, and pulling him down into a kiss. Apolo’s hand tugged at JR’s shirt, pulling it up out of the way and breaking the kiss removed it all together. JR grinned down at him, pulling Apolo’s shirt up and off too, while moving to straddle his husbands hips. Leaning down he took Apolo’s mouth in another kiss, his tongue tangling with Apolo’s. Apolo arched up against him, rolling his hips up, and letting his hands go to JR’s smooth back. A voice clearing their throat caused them to pull reluctantly apart. JR sat up atop Apolo, looking back over his shoulder, to see Jordan standing in the doorway to the living room, his face red with amusement and repressed laughter.

 

“No, don’t let us interrupt!” he laughed. He turned to Andrea, who was peeking around him, her eyes wide. “I’ve known them like half my life, and I think this is the first time I’ve walked in on them half undressed. I can’t tell you how many make-out sessions I’ve walked in on, but this is completely different!” Jordan said laughing. Apolo threw Aly’s abandoned slipper at them. Jordan dodged it, breaking out into hysterical laughter. Andrea rolled her eyes, shaking her head.

 

“Come on, Jordan. Leave them be! They need a little stress relief after the last two days…” she kept talking as she pulled her still snickering husband back down the hallway.

 

JR looked down at Apolo’s flushed face, and laughed. Apolo grinned, pulling him down into another kiss, his hands roaming JR’s shoulders and back, down over his ass. JR pulled away giggling.

 

“I’m sorry! I can’t!” he said, sitting up. “I just can’t! Not on the living room floor!” he said still laughing. Apolo sat up under him, his arms threading around JR’s body again, pulling it closer.

 

“Where then?” he asked. “Mali’s in our room! All the other rooms are occupied!” Apolo complained, his lips finding JR’s neck, and starting to kiss there. JR shuddered, pressing at Apolo’s shoulders.

 

“I don’t know!” he gasped when Apolo’s lips found that one spot that always got a reaction out of him. His eyes went wide. “Wait, I have an idea!” he said, pulling Apolo’s head back. Apolo looked up at him wide eyed, his lips slightly swollen. “The bathroom!” JR said. Apolo frowned.

 

“The floors a bit hard in there, JR!” he said.

 

“Not on the floor!” JR protested. “The shower!” he said grinning. Apolo blinked, starting to smile.

 

“And the door locks!” he crowed. JR nodded, climbing up off Apolo’s lap. Standing he picked up both of their shirts, and the throw pillow. He handed it to Apolo, watching him put it back in its rightful place, before grabbing Apolo’s hand and heading down the hallway to the guestroom they were sharing with their son. Easing the door open, JR dropped their dirty clothes in the hamper, and bent to check on Malixi. Apolo dug through a pocket of their luggage, while simultaneously toeing out of his shoes. JR came back to him.

 

“He out?” Apolo asked, standing up a small bottle of lube in his hands. JR nodded, reaching down to unfasten Apolo’s belt, and the fly of his dress pants. Apolo smiled. “Good,” he whispered, going to work on JR’s jeans too.

 

Being quiet they undressed and made their way to the bathroom. Going inside, they closed and locked the door behind them. JR had Apolo pinned soon after, pressed to the wood of the shut door. Apolo groaned quietly, feeling JR’s thigh pressing against his thick erection. JR smiled into the kiss, rocking closer.

 

“Shh,” he said softly. “We have to be quiet. Think you can manage that, Apolo?” he asked, nipping at Apolo’s chin. Apolo laughed nodding.

 

“I can try,” he said leaning up to retake JR’s mouth with his own. They broke apart a moment later. “Shower?” he pleaded. JR nodded, pulling away, and wiping at his mouth. Apolo leaned back against the door, enjoying the view as JR opened the shower door and got the water going. His husband really did have a fantastic ass. JR stood up looking over his shoulder and grinning at Apolo, knowing exactly where his husband’s eyes had been trained.

 

“Coming?” he asked, stepping back under the spray, leaning into the water to let it flow down over his chest. Apolo gasped, gripping his erection tightly to get himself under control. JR opened his eyes smiling at him, and crooking a finger. It didn’t take long for Apolo to push his way into the shower, closing the door quickly behind him.

 

“We should do this more often!” Apolo announced, pushing JR back against the wall. JR grinned, angling the water to hit them more directly.

 

“What? Sex in the shower? Or sex in general?” he asked, winding his arms around Apolo, and watching him wet his head with the water coming out of the shower head. Apolo smiled at him.

 

“To be honest? Both!” he said, pressing closer against JR. JR licked a drop of water off of the end of Apolo’s nose, making the older man laugh.

 

“I completely agree!” JR said laughing, and leaning down to kiss Apolo’s mouth once more. Apolo surged up against him, pinning him to the ceramic wall. JR gasped at the manhandling.

 

“Then let’s get to it, shall we?” Apolo asked, holding up the tube of lube. JR grinned at him.

 

 

 

JR stood on the bath mat, scrubbing a towel through his hair, and rubbing idly at his still smarting hip, which he’d banged into the soap shelf in the shower. Apolo stepped up behind him, his hands coming to rest on JR’s hips, nudging aside JR’s probing fingers, he rubbed the spot himself. He kissed the back of JR’s shoulder.

 

“It’s going to bruise,” he said quietly. JR smiled.

 

“Battle wound,” he said quietly, pulling off the towel and turning in Apolo’s arms. He leaned forward pressing a kiss to Apolo’s mouth. “I love you.” Apolo grinned, his eyes going soft and squinty again.

 

“And I love you,” he whispered, taking the towel from JR’s hands. “Let’s get to bed. It’s almost time for Malixi’s mid-night pee break.” JR laughed, pecking him on the lips, and opening the door into the guest room. Finding a pair of pajama pants for himself and a second pair for Apolo, he pulled them on. He tossed the other pair to Apolo, moving quietly to the bed, where Malixi was just stirring. Malixi rolled over, blinking in the dim light provided by his nightlight. He frowned at JR.

 

“Daddy?” he asked.

 

“Do you have to go potty?” JR asked. Malixi made a face, thinking about it for a minute before nodding. JR grinned, pulling back the covers, and letting him off the bed. He watched Malix run quickly to the bathroom.

 

“Careful!” Apolo warned. “It’s wet in there!” Apolo pulled on a t-shirt too, before crawling up into the bed. JR curled up next to him, pressing close.

 

“That…” JR said pausing, “was totally worth a sore hip tomorrow!”  Apolo laughed, hugging him tight. A moment later Malixi was climbing up the bed from the foot, still rubbing sleepily at his eyes. JR and Apolo pulled the covers down between them and helped him slide under. He snuggled up against Apolo’s shoulder, nearly covering his head with the blanket, and not saying a word to either of them. JR smiled at him, pulling the blankets down to kiss Malixi’s forehead. Malixi whined, giggling a little, and hiding his face in Apolo’s shoulder. Apolo laughed, holding the little boy closer.

 

“PoPo?” Malixi asked quietly. “Can we go skating tomorrow? I want to show Uncle Jordan and Uncle Travis how fast I can go.” Apolo and JR shared a smile over Malixi’s head.

 

“I think we can find some time for that tomorrow. We’ll have to find a rink nearby. We can ask Uncle Travis and Aunt Aly at breakfast, ok?” Apolo offered. Malixi nodded into his neck.

 

“Ok. Goodnight, PoPo. Goodnight, Daddy,” he mumbled sleepily. JR pressed up behind him, his arm going across the little body to rest on Apolo’s side.

 

“Goodnight, Malixi,” he said simply, his words echoed by Apolo. A few minutes later, JR felt Apolo’s hand carding through his hair.

 

“So… we’re going back on Wednesday?” JR asked quietly. Apolo sighed softly, his fingers scratching against JR’s scalp, and making him want to purr.

 

“I guess so,” he said softly. “But with some ground rules.” JR nodded.

 

“Of course,” he agreed. His hand trailed down Apolo’s side, pulling the blanket up higher.

 

“Hopefully this will all blow over,” Apolo said and pressed a kiss to Malixi’s forehead, “and we’ll be able to just do our jobs without the drama.” JR laughed quietly.

 

“We can hope. But when do we do anything at the Olympics without drama?” JR asked. Apolo grinned at him.

 

“You’re right. It does tend to pop up when the two of us show up,” he put his head back on his pillow, letting his hand drop out of JR’s hair. JR whined in protest, and snuggled closer.

 

“It’s not of our own doing though...” JR protested, “at least not all of it is!” Apolo laughed too, causing Malixi to stir.

 

“Shush Daddy!” Malixi whined. “PoPo, stop laughing!” he murmured, sliding down further under the blanket and using Apolo’s bicep as a pillow. JR peeked under the blanket and smiled at Malixi.

 

“We’ll be quiet,” he promised. Malixi harrumphed at them, pulling the blanket back up over his head. Apolo fought the urge to laugh and once again disturb their sons sleep.

 

“Goodnight, JR,” he mouthed. JR pecked him on the mouth.

 

“Goodnight, Apolo,” he mouthed in reply, barely visible in the dim lighting. The two smiled at each other and but their heads back on their pillows, soon joining their son in sleep.


End file.
